This invention is directed to wheel balancing and tire truing and more particularly to adapters that can be used for balancing and truing tires on any sized wheel and lug hole arrangement with the minimum number of parts.
Heretofore, various types of different equipment have been used for static and dynamic balancing of tires and wheels. One such type which is well known and used throughout the tire industry makes use of a back-up plate with a conical adapter that fits into the center hole of the wheel. The conical adapter is then secured in place by a wing nut or any other suitable means. Such as device is not exact and the tires are not always in balance.
Known patents directed to dynamic wheel balancing are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,927,821; 3,376,075; 3,427,077, 3,889,542; and 4,188,828.